


The Mediwitche's Daughter

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Danna is Madam Pomphrey's 17 year old daugther, who at the Battle of Hogwarts saved Draco Malfoy's life. Draco becomes paralyzed from the waist down after being tortured by the Dark Lord. Unknowing to either of them, they will inevitably become each other's futures. Can time and a little magic heal all wounds?





	The Mediwitche's Daughter

The Mediwitche’s Daughter Prologue and Chapter 1  
Theme song: Anchor-Colton Dixon 

Prologue

Battle of Hogwarts  
2 a.m.

The young girl took cover between the large now broken pillars of the main hall as flames chased at her heels all around her.

She only ducked back out of the safety that she had found in order to cast yet another Death Eater to their deaths. 

She may have been a Hufflepuff, but she was no fool. It was do or die now.

Her blue eyes swam with tears as she watched the battle rage and her blonde hair raged in the wind and rain around her.

She watched as Harry Potter was declared dead and how his friends refused to give in to the Dark Lord.

Her tears came freely then, knowing that the end was near for all of them. 

Her eyes widened suddenly when she saw a lone Slytherin deflect to their side. 

His platinum blonde hair swayed much like her own in the rain and wind and she could see his piercing blue eyes from where she hid. 

They were filled with determination. Not fear.

She knew that he would be killed almost instantly and braced herself for the blow. 

She grimaced and almost yelled out if not for the hand that flew to her mouth in shock as the Dark Lord cast an unforgivable curse and the boy began to writhe on the ground.

Over and over again he was hit with the curse. 

When the Dark Lord was sure that he was dead or on the verge of it, he left the boy to die alone as he laughed and walked off into the forest to celebrate with the rest of his followers. 

She watched as the boy lay unmoving on the broken pavement. 

Her heart clenched in her chest somehow knowing that he wasn’t gone yet. 

Suddenly, she saw that everything began happening at once.

Harry wasn’t dead. He was fighting. His friends were fighting.

The Dark Lord, he was gone in a matter of minutes. 

But the boy…He still lay exactly where they left him. 

She sucked in a breath and shook her head. 

Now was not the time to get sentimental. 

“Come on Danna. Now’s definitely not the fucking time.” She murmured to herself as everyone jumped around celebrating the Dark Lord’s death.

But as she watched the boy closer, she could see that although he couldn’t move, he was still very much alive making her wish he stood as proud and as tall as he did a few moments earlier.

Did everyone just forget the courage he showed? 

Was he just so easily expendable that his life meant nothing now? 

Everyone was celebrating and yet he was still down. Right where they left him. Everyone. 

Pursing her lips together she moved a piece of her long hair out of her face and made up her own mind.

His life was worth it.

No matter how much time he had left. 

And she was going to make sure that he fucking lived. 

Turning on her heel, leaving the safety of her hiding place, she raced out into the pouring rain.

Towards him. Towards unknowingly, her future. Forever. 

End of Prologue

St. Mungo’s   
Several weeks later…

Narcissa felt herself fall out of touch with the world as the Healer’s words sunk into her very soul.

“He’ll never walk again. He’s paralyzed, Mrs. Malfoy. He’s barely got a life left ahead of him. If I were you, I’d see to it that you make him as comfortable as possible.” 

No…Not him. Not her son as well. 

Lucius had been put to death as soon as the war was over but why the fuck did her son have to die as well?

She thought she had lied in front of the Dark Lord to save his life, not condemn him to one that wasn’t worth living. 

Her mind was spinning with all the what ifs of every possible outcome that this scenario could have.

She was a Slytherin after all. But this was her son. Her child. 

And his life was barely there now. 

What the fuck had she done?

Why did he have to be like his father and stand up to the fucking Dark Lord of all people? 

And now for what? Nothing. 

He got to waste away while everyone else lived their lives.

Sinking down onto the floor outside of Draco’s hospital room, she let herself cry for the first time since the battle.

It was at that moment that Poppy Pomphrey was making her rounds on the exact floor that she was now sitting on and she frowned when she saw Narcissa in shambles. 

Approaching quietly, she cleared her throat making the woman almost jump out of her skin.

“Narcissa. Are you alright? What’s happened?” She asked gently as Narcissa looked up at her with blood shot eyes and a forlorn expression. 

Narcissa didn’t know if she could find the words. 

But somehow, she did. 

“It’s Draco. He’s…paralyzed. Forever.” She choked out as Poppy’s eyes shone with understanding.

Her daughter Danna was at the battle and had seen everything. 

She had told her so. 

She had told her how she had practically saved Draco’s life with the lifesaving magic that she performed. 

It was why she had always thought of her daughter to be destined as a Mediwitch. Just like herself. And her father. Oh, if her husband could see this now.

The Malfoy’s had always stood so proud over everyone. 

But now, as she watched the blonde woman sob uncontrollably, she couldn’t help but think there might be something she could do. 

She was a Hufflepuff after all. 

She cleared her throat once more gaining the slight attention of the woman who was on the floor in front of her and gave her a look.

“My daughter, Danna is in Draco’s year at Hogwarts. She’s currently studying to become a Mediwitch much like myself and as I dare say is as good as any Mediwitch I’ve seen in our days. Perhaps, you and I could come to some sort of…agreement about this upcoming school year so both of them could continue their studies.” She said as Narcissa’s confusion shown all over her face. 

“You have a daughter? Since when?” She asked rudely making Poppy bristle slightly at her tone. 

“Since, 17 years ago, Narcissa. You just never noticed. Danna keeps to herself and her Hufflepuff friends I imagine. She’s quiet. Much like her father was.” She said giving the woman a knowing look. 

The ghost of an expression that washed over Narcissa’s face said it all. She would do just about anything to save her son at this point. 

And that was exactly what Poppy hoped for.


End file.
